No solo un sirviente
by Selenika91
Summary: Poco después de que Morgana descubre que tiene magia, con la ayuda de Merlín, encuentra a los druidas. Pero eso no sale bien y acaba de vuelta en Camelot aterrorizada por lo que ocurrirá si alguien descubre la verdad. Pero alguien puede reconfortarla.


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"My One True Pairing"**__ del foro __**"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_NO SOLO UN SIRVIENTE_**

"Bueno, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Solo tienes que llamar a la puerta" me dije y eso es lo que hice. Durante unos instantes no escuché nada en la habitación y una parte de mí, la más cobarde casi se alegró. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando oí unos suaves pasos que se dirigían hacia mí. Contuve el aliento intentando tranquilizarme, pero no funcionó en absoluto. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre.

Su pálida y perfecta piel estaba enmarcada por el oscuro pelo negro y sus brillantes ojos resaltaban pidiendo auxilio a gritos. Aunque siempre pensé que era una llamada de socorro que solo escuchaba yo.

Mucho antes de aquel día en el que llamé a la puerta de sus aposentos al anochecer, la veía recorrer los pasillos con el porte de una reina, siempre bella con sus preciosos vestidos y siempre regia dando órdenes. Pero su mirada desmentía todo ello, no se sentía cómoda, siempre notó que había algo que no terminaba de encajar con ella.

Y ahora por fin sabía qué era lo que la hacía distinta, maravillosamente diferente en mi opinión. Magia. Y saber aquello la aterrorizaba incluso más que no saber.

—Oh, Merlín, ¿pasa algo? —miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba esperando que la fueran a buscar para llevarla ante Uther, tal vez pensando que yo la entregaría. ¡Cómo si pudiera hacer tal cosa!

—Lady Morgana, solo quería saber cómo os encontráis. ¿Puedo pasar?

Siempre era difícil hablar con ella, al menos teniendo en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no balbucear como el idiota que Arturo siempre me decía que era, para no trabarme con las frases y para poder mirar sus enormes ojos sin sonrojarme.

Pareció dudar unos instantes, pero enseguida decidió que no había peligro y sonrió. Esa sonrisa sería el origen de todos mis problemas, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también era lo único que me animaba en los peores momentos y que siempre me daba fuerzas.

—Merlín, yo… Aquello que te dije en el bosque no era…

—No os preocupéis —le dije torpemente intentando demostrarle con mis palabras que no tenía nada que temer—. Jamás le hablaré a nadie de vuestro… secreto.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo y rodó por la mejilla sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo. ¡Cómo me podía costar tanto contenerme para no acariciarle y alejar esa gota impertinente de ella! Pero tenía que hacerlo, yo tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera. Pero era tan difícil, mucho más que todos aquellos poderos hechizos que era capaz de realizar.

Sin embargo, algo bueno surgió de aquella lágrima. Pareció llevarse con ella todas las dudas y barreras de Morgana y me abrazó. ¡Me abrazó con fuerza! En un momento no supe qué hacer pero luego me rendí y dejé de controlarme. La sujeté junto a mí, acariciando con dulzura su suave cabello que olía a miel.

Notaba que estaba sollozando y yo le susurraba torpes palabras al oído confiando en que mi mera presencia significara algo para ella. Tal vez nunca me amara como yo la quería a ella, pero podría ser su amigo. Si ella me dejara, no me importaría sufrir solo por tenerla a mi lado. Finalmente se apartó de mi lado, firmemente pero con delicadeza. Me sonreía con los ojos enrojecidos, pero era una sonrisa triste y a mí se me rompió el corazón.

—Tengo tanto miedo. Merlín, esto que soy, la magia que tengo, no me hacen ser mala ni distinta, ahora por fin lo sé. Los druidas me han ayudado a entenderlo y puedo aceptarlo —parecía calmada pero sus delicadas manos se apretaron con fuerza al pensar en todas las muertes de los druidas que tanto la habían ayudado—. Pero me parece que en cualquier momento Uther se enterará y mandarán que me maten. No puedo vivir con esta tensión.

—Él nunca se enterará, no debéis tener miedo. Yo nunca os traicionaría.

—No, ¿verdad? —levantó la mano como si quisiera acercarla a mí, pero pareció cambiar de idea—. Tú no lo harás, puedo confiar en ti —y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa y esta sí era de verdad e hizo que se me estremeciera el estómago—. Sabes lo que soy, sabes de mis poderes y aún así no me temes, no huyes de mí. Eres un gran amigo.

"Amigo" gruñí para mis adentros. Sabía que eso era lo máximo que debía esperar y que posiblemente fuera lo más que pudiera conseguir. Pero esa palabra dolía, dolía mucho, como un puñal clavándose lentamente en mi piel. Aún así traté de sonreír.

—Gracias, lady Morgana. Vos lo merecéis tenéis un gran corazón y sois una buena persona.

Pasaron los segundos y ella no contestó. Empezaba a temer que había dicho algo incorrecto o que ella ya daba por finalizada la conversación. Pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza mientras me volvió a hablar:

—¿Sabes? Algún día otros también lo verán. Conocerán mi secreto y no me temerán porque sabrán que la magia puede ser utilizada para el bien, yo lo sé y es lo único que busco. Bueno, eso y que me acepten —y durante unos instantes pude ver ese miedo que siempre arrastraba con ella, aunque siempre escondido, a que la rechazaran. Pero yo me encargaría de que eso nunca ocurriera.

Sabía que había personas, y dragones, que no estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Puede que yo estuviera enamorado y que eso me nublara el juicio. Pero pese a lo que Kilgharrah me decía, yo sabía que Morgana era buena. Él me dijo que debía alejarla de su poder, hasta me dijo que sería mejor que muriera. Pero yo no podía permitirlo. Tal vez en algún futuro Morgana fuera peligrosa para Camelot y para Arturo pero yo no dejaría que eso pasara.

El futuro se formaba día a día y yo pensaba cambiar cualquier destino que nos estuviera esperando para convertirlo en algo mejor. Sabía que el Gran Dragón no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni siquiera Gaius lo vería con buenos ojos. Pero yo, con todo mi corazón, pensaba que era el camino correcto y, desde luego, el único que podía seguir. Me armé de valor para hacer lo que nunca pesé que haría.

Me acerqué con paso tembloroso a Morgana y cogí su mano, ella me miró extrañada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de mí, así que hablé.

—Morgana, yo… —dejé de tratarla con el respeto y título que merecía, pero en ese momento no pareció importar—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. La magia no es buena ni mala, lo único que importa es cómo son las personas que pueden utilizarla. Y yo sé que eres magnífica y que traerás mucho bien a Camelot.

—¿Camelot? —preguntó casi indignada, aunque seguía manteniendo mi contacto— ¿Y por qué habría Camelot de merecer lo que puedo ofrecer?

Un destello de odio brilló en su mirada. Ahí estaba lo que Kilgharrah veía y lo que temía. Pero yo no dejaría que ese mal que llevaba dentro, que todos llevamos, saliera a la luz. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y mientras seguía sujetando su mano y me atreví a posar la otra en su mejilla. ¡Su piel era tan suave!

—No, Morgana. No te dejes llevar por el odio. Eso es lo que ha hecho a Uther comportarse así. Solo recuerda que en Camelot hay gente buena. Está Gwen, que siempre ha sido una amiga para ti, y también está Arturo que yo creo que te quiere como si fueras su hermana —¡ahí estaba! Una resplandeciente luz desterró la oscuridad de su mirada y sonrió con dulzura—. Arturo será un día rey y él traerá un nuevo futuro. Sé que él puede devolver la magia a esta tierra, él lo entenderá: la magia forma parte del mundo, no es algo oscuro y maligno. Por eso le sirvo y le protejo.

Morgana me miraba extrañada y acercó su mano libre para posarla sobre la que yo tenía en su cara. Me latió el corazón desenfrenado, dándose por fin cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo inapropiado que era. Así que me alejé un paso rápidamente. Pero ella no me dejó ir, ahora era ella quien sujetaba firmemente mi mano y me hacía sentir muy bien.

—Nunca te he entendido, Merlín. Nunca has parecido un sirviente y sin embargo siempre has sido leal a Arturo. Nunca me ha parecido que tu lugar fuera el de recibir órdenes, pero las acatabas, al menos casi siempre —me sonrió con malicia y no pude evitar reírme—. Sé que hay algo más en ti, Merlín, siempre lo he sabido. Pero no consigo imaginar el qué.

Ya estaba, era el momento ideal. Había llegado el tiempo de desvelar lo que había decidido contar. Simplemente podía descubrirle mi secreto, confesarle lo mucho que nos parecíamos y que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. Todo mi corazón deseaba decirlo pero mi mente se resistía. Me habían recomendado no hacerlo y no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Pero confié en mi instinto. Tenía que ser honesto con Morgana si quería que estuviera a mi lado, yo me encargaría de que nunca, jamás, traicionara a Arturo, como Kilgharrah temía.

—Morgana… —había sido difícil decidirlo, pero más complicado era hacerlo. Reuní valor, pero no fue hasta que noté cómo ella me apretaba la mano con una señal de ánimo que conseguí hacerlo—. Soy un mago —ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás—. Siempre lo he sido, tengo magia, como tú. No estás sola.

Durante unos instantes ella pareció incrédula, sorprendida e, incluso, furiosa por haber sido engañada. Pero en cuanto escuchó que no estaba sola pareció calmarse y todas sus emociones se encauzaron hasta ser simplemente conformidad. En ese momento pensé que lo había aceptado con suma rapidez, debería estar más extrañada. Pero con los años llegué a la conclusión de que simplemente era que ella ya lo sabía, en el fondo de su ser. Igual que yo sabía que ella era uno de los míos.

Su mirada brillaba burlona, sincera, traviesa y dulce mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí. Mi respiración se aceleró y estaba convencido de que ella sentía mi pulso acelerado. Debía saber lo que yo sentía por ella, ¿se estaba burlando por ello? Tal vez; si ese era el caso solo quedaba un camino. Tenía que hablarlo con ella. Aunque era difícil concentrarse mientras me miraba así, mis ojos iban de su mirada a sus labios mientras retrocedía intentando alejarme con mucho esfuerzo.

"Venga ya, Merlín" me dije "te has enfrentado a no muertos, a dragones y a poderosos hechiceros, también puedes… declararte". Esa palabra parecía ridícula, y solo pensar en ella hacía que me avergonzara. Decidí dejar de pensar y empezar a hablar, era un hábito que tenía y que solía disgustar mucho a Arturo.

—Morgana, yo siento… —dejó de acercarse y eso me concedió ciertos segundos para aclarar mi mente, aunque no demasiado, pues estaba muy cerca— Quiero decir, tú eres para mí… Lo que deseo que entiendas es que yo nunca he conocido a nadie como… —estaba frustrado. ¡Cómo podía ser tan difícil! Empecé de nuevo—. Sé que solo soy un sirviente…

Esta vez fue Morgana la que me cortó, se acercó la poca distancia que nos separaba y posó un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar mientras sonreía divertida.

—Ah, pero Merlín, tú no eres solo un sirviente. Eres un mago.

Y acercó sus blandos labios y me besó con dulzura. La besé y nos besamos durante horas, durante toda la noche, sin que nadie nos molestara.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¡Oh! ¡Otra vez! Es tan bonito —dijo la risueña voz de una niña que no tendría más de seis años—. ¡Cuéntamelo otra vez, papá!

Era una niña muy bonita, tenía una piel pálida y un largo pelo negro trenzado. En su cara chispeaban unos ojos demasiado grandes de un color azul claro. Dejó de mirar el dragón que su padre había conjurado con el fuego de la chimenea y que volaba por la habitación para centrar la atención en él. Era un hombre todavía joven, aunque algunas canas empezaban a aclarar su oscuro cabello. Sonreía y unos ojos idénticos a los de la niña brillaban al recordar aquellos días.

—¡Venga, mamá! Dile que me lo cuente otra vez, ¿por favor? —pidió con inocencia alargando la última palabra como si fuera una frase completa mientras giraba la mirada para ver a la mujer que estaba con ellos. Madre e hija parecían una copia exacta, cambiando solo el color de los ojos.

La pequeña familia se encontraba tumbada en una gran cama en una lujosa habitación. Las paredes de piedra parecían indicar que se encontraban en el interior de un castillo y por la ventana entreabierta llegaba el sonido del entrechocar de espadas. Seguramente Arturo entrenando a los jóvenes nuevos caballeros de la mesa redonda.

La pequeña se encontraba entre sus padres y miraba alternativamente de uno a otro, pero ya sabía que no se iba a salir con la suya. La pareja se miraba con dulzura y mucho amor y pese a que la mujer seguía acariciando con cariño el cabello de su hija, casi había olvidado que estaba con ellos. Así que la niña decidió irse a buscar a su primo Elyan para jugar con él hasta que sus padres dejaran de ser tan aburridos.

Mientras salía de su habitación escuchó como su madre le decía de forma automática:

—Ten cuidado, Morgause —pero la niña ni se molestó en contestar, pues ninguno de los dos le escucharía.

Decidió mirar para atrás mientras se cerraba la puerta y vio a sus padres abrazados con fuerza besándose con pasión, aunque ella no terminaba de entender qué significaba eso, sabía que era bueno y que les hacía feliz.

Y a ella también, así que se alejó sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción.


End file.
